


Ведьма и её спутники

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Копыта продолжали стучать, уводя странников в неизвестность…





	Ведьма и её спутники

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно картиной Бориса Вальехо [The Witch and Her Familiar](https://profilib.net/reader/95/63/b86395/082.jpg)

Эта дорога, казалось, не имела конца. Вот уже несколько дней они двигались по ней, по этому мрачному коридору. Деревья обступали тропинку так плотно, что солнечный свет редко достигал земли, по которой стучали копыта. Они снова уходили в неизвестность, подальше от людской злобы. Сколько лет эти мирные на первый взгляд люди охотились на нее. Как боялись они взгляда ее желтых раскосых глаз. Сколько раз она слышала вслед шипение: «Проклятая ведьма!» А разве виновата она, что родилась такой?

Ее мать была ведьмой, ее бабка. Да и по мужской линии природа не обделила ее род. Но почему же люди так боялись их? Ее мать лечила людей. Часто с того света вытаскивала. Бабка же была повитухой. Любая роженица заранее просила ее помощи, ибо знала, что тогда ребенок будет жив и здоров. Но однажды пришел человек, который перевернул их жизнь. Он ходил по округе и говорил, говорил, говорил. Тогда еще девочка, юная ведьма не знала, что простые с виду слова могут нести такую угрозу. Он говорил, что на все божья воля, и что человек приходит на землю, чтобы страдать и искуплять грехи. Что все грешны, даже еще не родившиеся младенцы. Ведьмочка видела, что он верит в то, что говорит, и сам очень напуган. Особенно он боялся женщин. Не только красивых, а вообще всех. Он говорил, что это они виноваты в том, что люди лишились божьего покровительства. И что своей красотой они только ввергают человечество в пучину бед…

И люди поверили ему. И подняли руку на тех, кто всегда приносил им только добро. Они убили всю ее семью. И радовались, когда уничтожили всех, кто не был похож на них. Тогда юная ведьма впервые узнала, что такое боль потери. Она прокляла этих людей и ушла подальше от родных мест, пошла тем путем, которым никто не шел до нее. Она начала понимать человеческие страхи и вскоре стала их живым воплощением. Одним она помогала, других — губила. И долгое время оставалась одинока. Но однажды одиночество закончилось.

Ее конь. Когда они увидели друг друга, они сразу поняли, что им по пути. Его желтые глаза были так похожи на ее. И тот же нрав. Если бы он был человеком, он был бы ей братом. А так он стал верным другом, который дороже всего на свете. Сколько раз он спасал свою наездницу от лихой погони. Сколько раз она спасала его от стрел и мечей. Однажды она сильно напугала его, исчезнув с постоялого двора. Он вырвался. Он искал ее. И когда потерял надежду, она сама нашла его. Ее руки и ноги украшал причудливый орнамент. Браслеты слегка позвякивали. А глаза горели огнем. Тогда же у них появился спутник.

Их спутник был странен. Никогда еще люди не видели такого существа. Откуда он взялся, это порождение человеческих страхов — не знал никто. Только ведьма могла вынести его присутствие. Они никогда не разговаривали, но прекрасно понимали друг друга. Вместе они продолжили это путешествие. Что ждало их впереди? Разочарование или надежда? Боль или радость? Страх или покой? Только дорога могла ответить на эти вопросы. Но ей не было конца. Копыта продолжали стучать, уводя странников в неизвестность…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в апреле 2002 года


End file.
